


What you're worth

by chvaq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff on Kuroken, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Violence, lots of them - Freeform, please read at own risk, probably on all ships, slight infidelity in the future chapters, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvaq/pseuds/chvaq
Summary: “Your status is nothing to be concerned about. I have always found you beautiful amongst the other in that godforsaken house. Your fairness was never meant to endure such profession. The first time I saw you, it was like seeing a beautiful rosebud in the midst of thorns. I wanted to let you grow and bloom into the elegance I know you really are. Allow me to give you everything, in return, bear my children and live the rest of your life with me as my mate.”Oikawa’s body sort of shuts down upon hearing the expectations Ushijima has of him, he feels lightheaded and possibly disoriented.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, this was a product of my desperation to read Ushioi omegaverse.  
> I would like to thank Aimée for beta-ing this for me, turned out super great! Really appreciate the help and encouragements!
> 
>  
> 
> _A little input: Blue blood means a person of noble birth, in case that's unfamiliar for some._

* * *

 

 

“Are you certain you would like to buy such an omega, Ushijima-dono? That _thing_ is beyond used!” The newly appointed deputy queries as if the subject wasn’t sitting a feet away behind golden bars to hear the insults thrown at him.

 

“I do not need to be questioned five times for your affirmation.” The glare he casts the beta was petrifying enough it renders the people gathered in the room speechless and frightened.

 

“My deepest apologies, Ushijima-dono! I do not have the right to question your judgement over trivial matters. I will receive any sort of punishment, may it cost my life-”

 

“Reon. Escort him out.”

 

“Right away, Sire.”

 

The omega watched through the narrow gaps of the shiny rods separating him from the rich nobles who came to spend money on worthless activities, such as sleeping with whores. He has yet to make eye contact with the person, undoubtedly an aristocrat, who is standing a feet away from his tiny cage. But from what little vision he could gather through the sheer curtain, the man was quite large. The fine silk of his haori embroidered perhaps to his desire graces the floor, such elegance hitting dirt.

 

“Ushijima-dono, I hope he makes you happy just as much as how he does on other noble alphas. He’s the most sought omega within the house. But only those who have a background of aristocracy could afford him. _Oikawa_ is our sole jewel after all, and for Ushijima-dono to buy him-”

 

“Enough. Sire has spoken his commentaries beforehand. The whore shall be escorted out this afternoon and will be taken to our carriage, clean and clothed.”

 

“I-I understand. Just one more thing.” The beta coughs and leans in to whisper, “He is extremely fertile, Ushijima-dono. He can immediately bear your pups after knotting him.”

 

The beta bids his respect and saunters out with an abundant smile. Of course, Oikawa knew the impending celebration, he had just been sold for an amount he hadn’t known he costed. Greed, he thinks. The handler was blinded by a blue blood’s price.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the curtains covering his golden cage are pulled away to reveal himself.

 

Like any other high-born profiles who wish to see his renowned beauty, Oikawa has already mastered the smile he usually imprints on his face when greeting a patron.

 

What he sees through his thick lashes is a massive alpha. A well built man who oozes strong pheromones. The scent of a true alpha lingering in his senses easily makes the confined omega weak. The eye contact made was quick and blank but the simplest action had almost made Oikawa want to bare his neck for the alpha to claim.

 

He wouldn’t mind Ushijima taking him right then and there where any of his guards would see him spread out and full with Ushijima’s knot. He’s apparently undergone worse such as being passed around to a pack of alphas who had bought him that one barbarous night. They all had made sure he was full of their seeds and leaking. It was all thanks to his luck that he had taken contraceptives on that very day, given by Akaashi, an old friend having the same faith as Oikawa who had been bought by the heir of the Fukurodani Clan.

 

Luckily he was also past his heat cycle then to avoid further complications although Oikawa was certain those alphas would not even mind the least that his heat was triggered.

 

“I will see you tonight.”

 

Oikawa’s thoughts are cut short as soon as the alpha speaks. The low reverberations of his voice send shivers down his spine and cause slick to slide down his thighs.

 

Nobles should always be responded to whenever they speak; as a way of showing his respect, Oikawa bows down on his knees like a wife bidding his husband goodbye who is set to face the war.

 

“I look forward to it, Ushijima-dono.”

 

-

 

Oikawa arrives at the Shiratorizawa House at exactly ten in the evening, resulting to an hour of tardiness. The carriage appeared late to fetch him and for the briefest moment Oikawa thought he had been forgotten.

 

He was escorted straight away to Ushijima’s private room and as soon as the door slid open Oikawa felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. The musky scent was strong enough that his knees gave out, his hands were quick to grasp onto something for support.

 

Reon, as whom Oikawa had remembered, gave a slight push against his back for him to cross the threshold. The door shuts close once inside and the first thing the omega does is to sit on the floor and pays the usual respect.

 

“I have arrived, Ushijima-dono.”

 

On cue, the alpha emerges from behind the tall curtains covering half of the room, dressed in a traditional striped umanori hakama made from quality silk. Ushijima’s keikogi was done loose showing toned pectorals and tattoos that seemed painful when it was applied on his skin.

 

It takes all of Oikawa’s willpower not to swipe his tongue on his lower lip and instigate any malicious action. Unable to approach an alpha on his own will was the first and foremost rule. Omegas are meant to lay and anticipate, to spread their legs for an alpha to accommodate, to raise their hips until they are ready to be mounted for breeding.

 

The thought has Oikawa’s mind swirling, the heat gradually prickling his skin with desire. Omegas in nature are easily triggered by an alpha's presence especially when the pheromones released are potent. Some would easily submit and would ask no questions, they would bare their necks and beg an alpha’s mark. Oikawa had never yearned for fire until he met Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

The presence of an alpha he had always felt back in the whore house. The same alpha who came with his fellow blue blood who bought Akaashi Keiji. At one point the two omegas were the most vendible whores back in their slaving days where patrons weren’t screened for them. The gruesome times where they were forced to take as many knots an omega can unfeasibly take.

 

Oikawa shakes the memory away. He needn’t to recall Akaashi’s tears and fear of getting pregnant when they were pumped full of seeds, as much as the passing days should’ve covered the wounds, the nightmares still haunted him in the present time.

 

“Stand.” Ushijima’s command echoes. Oikawa rises with shaky legs as he tries to keep a steady composure.

 

Ushijima moves to sit on the edge of his bed and beckons the omega with a finger. Oikawa’s steps are careful and calculated, the last thing he wishes is to anger the alpha. Ushijima may seem calm, but when snapped Oikawa has no idea where in the seven depths of hell he might fall into.

 

Large hands pat the creased umanori covering thick thighs and for a moment Oikawa fell in daze at the hands that would likely throw and pin him around once they get pass the formality.

 

It’s not like a whore (much less an omega) is to be treated equally. Oikawa is to be accounted according to protocol.

 

“Sit.” The alpha orders in a softer approach as if he was trying to ease the tension that gradually built the moment their scents mingled. Oikawa wasted no time in taking a seat on the alpha’s thighs as his hands found Ushijima’s shoulders for balance.

 

Upon realizing his bold actions, Oikawa promptly retracts his hands but soon loses his balance. Large hands are quick to grip on the omega’s waist to steady him and hauls a pliant Oikawa forward as calloused hands then snaked their way towards the collar of the omega’s loose yukata.

 

It was all too soon to register until his yukata had been yanked off his shoulders, exposing an expanse of porcelain white chest and pink puffy nipples.

 

Oikawa had half the mind to slap the alpha’s face by instinct but opted instead on covering his chest with his hands.

 

“Do not cover yourself.” Ushijima orders.

 

And what else could he possibly do but comply?

 

Oikawa lets his arms fall on each side, his own thighs trembling from the position he’s in. His chest leveling Ushijima’s line of vision are apparently already flushed from the attention. The intensity of the alpha’s stare has his nipples responding, thus swelling and pointing further.

 

“Tell me who you are.” The alpha leans in and nuzzles the supple skin.

 

“M-my name is Oikawa… Oikawa Tooru, alpha—.” A whine slips from the omega’s trembling lips. The gust of hot breath hitting against his chest feels like pins and needles poking through his sensitive skin.

 

“Refrain from holding back, tell me more about yourself.”

 

Unbeknownst to himself, Oikawa positions himself alluringly with his chest puffed out while both his hands are braced on the alpha’s knees. “N-nineteen years old… I am f-from Seijoh… b-but was moved to Miyagi f-for—” His words are cut off by his own moan as Ushijima deliberately licked his right nipple. A place Oikawa knows is sensitive. “I was t-taken to Miyagi to p-prostitute myself.”

 

His right nipple feels tender. The Clan heir had just suckled on his nipple until it turned rosy from the rawness and bite marks. Oikawa’s daze had been interrupted when Ushijima began massaging the small mound of his breast, pushing them together to form the slightest cleavage his pectorals could contain.

 

“Oikawa Tooru. I shall address you by your first name from now on. You are more than a bed warmer. My acquisition wasn’t just for sexual compulsions. I have chosen you, Tooru, to carry my litters. Be the mother of my pups that will be raised for the succeeding generation.”

 

The gasp leaving Oikawa’s mouth was too resonant to be disregarded. Had Ushijima Wakatoshi lost his mind? Or perhaps, this was all a dream from the start? Being sold from the whore house was already too good to be true, but being courted by the Shiratorizawa Clan Heir was all sorts of absurd constructed by a favorable yet cruel dream where the nightmare begins once he wakes up.

 

The statement catches Oikawa off guard and for a hot minute he blanks over his surroundings. Before he could question the alpha for the reasoning of this choice, strong arms wrap around his chest, holding him as close as possible. A hand reaches for the scruff hair on Oikawa’s nape, pulling and scratching until his body stings with the need to scratch the itch. Oikawa looks him in the eyes while his heart pumps ludicrously in his chest. Ushijima pulls him closer until the alpha places a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

It starts soft and slow, the touch helps the omega realize this is more than a fantasy, however the truth in his situation is more gratifying than any of his wildest dreams. Before either knows, Oikawa is pinned beneath Ushijima’s body as they kiss hard and passionate. Their tongues slide against each other while their teeth nibble on their lower lip.

 

Oikawa knows how soaked his undergarments are, can feel it cling to his skin. Slick oozes out of his entrance as Ushijima scent marks his neck to find the perfect spot for Oikawa to carry his mark. There is nothing else Oikawa would love but to have a big alpha knot abusing his tiny hole.

 

“Alpha… I-I am most f-fertile during m-my h-heat.” The omega struggles to remind him. Ushijima already loosened his yukata enough to expose Oikawa’s body. His own omega cock aching to be touched, pulsing with the need to come. The sheer undergarment was cast aside to reveal his leaking hole for the alpha’s gaze. It is clear to Oikawa that Ushijima is close to snapping and giving into his primal instincts. The line of the alpha’s cock underneath the umanori is too thick to go unnoticed; the very source of his impending impregnation before his eyes. Although everything still feels surreal and he knows the alpha owns him an explanation for all that has happened so far and what will happen in the future.

 

“Ushijima-dono… w-why would you w-want a cheap p-prostitute like me to bear your pups? I’m just—”

 

Oikawa doesn’t get to finish his sentence when rough lips decide to crash onto his own.

 

The kiss this time consisted of fervor full of tongue and teeth, a typical alpha kiss when provoked. Oikawa wouldn’t say he isn’t enjoying the affection given. He longed for one for such a long time and if this is the kind of sentiment he would get after years of prostitution then he would gladly accept Ushijima with open arms.

 

A finger traces over his sopping hole as it prods the slightest beyond the puckered rim. Oikawa gives out a desperate whine, if he is to take a knot tonight then he ought to prepare himself.

 

“Your status is nothing to be concerned about. I have always found you beautiful amongst the other in that godforsaken house. Your fairness was never meant to endure such profession. The first time I saw you, it was like seeing a beautiful rosebud in the midst of thorns. I wanted to let you grow and bloom into the elegance I know you really are. Allow me to give you everything, in return, bear my children and live the rest of your life with me as my mate.”

 

Oikawa’s body sort of shuts down upon hearing the expectations Ushijima has of him, he feels lightheaded and possibly disoriented. His expression had gone slack, mouth slightly agape and body unmoving. He seem to have frozen over the alpha’s admission of affection towards him.

 

But then the shock begins to melt away and everything goes back to normal.

 

An overwhelming happiness suddenly blooms inside his chest and seemingly ready to burst.

 

He has just been courted by a blue blood, a Prince who is soon to be enthroned onto the highest possible rank. So how could an omega like Oikawa Tooru shoot him down?

 

“I will get you pregnant on your first heat. And as much as I would love to bond with you tonight, I am urged to join the nocturnal meeting with my fellow successors. The assemblage will be held in the Shiratorizawa Clan for the whole week.”

 

Ushijima reconditions whatever clothing that slid off Oikawa’s body. He kisses the omega once again while sliding his lips down on the omega’s pulse point, scenting and bruising a love mark.

 

“Ushijima-dono…” Oikawa speaks, “I gladly accept your courtship. I will bear your pups and be the best mate you could ever have. Please, allow me to make you the happiest alpha known in the prefecture. Thank you very much.” He chokes back all the sobs that threatened to slip out as he wanted to relay his gratitude without stammering.

 

“The pleasure is all mine. Because finally, I now have you here with me, Oikawa Tooru.”

 


End file.
